Distant Fields
by Momo Aria
Summary: Lily is a famous idol, and Kiyoteru has been a fan of hers. Turns out, before Lily ever became a star, she and Kiyoteru had a connection but due to her job, they can't ever be together, no matter how much they want to. Lily x Kiyoteru. Based on the song Sarishinohara.


_Right through the door, leading to an unknown world_

 _I wonder if you've been feeling so alone_

 _Have you ever thought of escaping all of this through death?_

 _But even so, you're the one I love the most_

 _No matter how much the future keeps us apart_

 _And how much our past wants to remain hidden_

* * *

Departing from the train, Kiyoteru walked on, passing by the crowd of people and the advertisement decorating the station. Of all the posters and signboards, Kiyoteru admired only one of them. Next to the exit of the train Kiyoteru had ridden was an ad of Lily, a new singer who had quickly grown extremely popular in the past several months. Kiyoteru admired that ad the most. Lily appeared to be so elegant and gorgeous as she wore her puffy dress, her hair tied in plaids and ribbons, and her blue eyes glimmering brightly. In addition, Kiyoteru was a huge fan of Lily. He loves her singing voice and her music.

Many people were a fan of Lily. As he left the station, Kiyoteru heard a ton of conversation, all centered on Lily. Some say she is gorgeous. Others say she has an excellent singing voice. Boys were in love with Lily. Girls wished to be Lily.

Kiyoteru just wants to be with Lily again.

When Kiyoteru walked on by the streets, however, he passed by several girls that enrolled in the high school he attended. They stood in front of a different poster of Lily and sneered at it. As he heard them speak of Lily in a negative fashion, he sighed. It could not be helped. Any time a new star is born and loved, hatred, envy, and jealousy appears to weaken the positive hope.

"This is nothing," Kiyoteru spoke to himself while staring at the clique of girls with little emotion. "Don't be discouraged, Lily. I'm always by your side," he whispered, pretending Lily was next to him. "Remember what I told you before."

Kiyoteru kept on walking. Reaching home, he placed his stuff away and took a ticket out of his pocket. After school, the next day, he was going to attend a concert Lily will perform in. Until then, Kiyoteru turned on his television, and flipped through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. Upon seeing Lily on TV in one channel, he stopped pressing the buttons on his remote.

It was another interview. The day before she went out to sing, Lily agreed to be in a live Q&A on television. Smiling, Kiyoteru watched her, admiring her beauty. Once again, she looked wonderful. Kiyoteru thought Lily always look wonderful, though. The show went on. Everything went well. Then came this question.

"Lily, do you like someone?" a fan asked. After a pause of silence, Lily smiled and gave her answer.

"No, I don't like anyone."

'Liar,' Kiyoteru thought and frowned. He knew if Lily answered honestly, she would be the center of a huge, negative scandal. In this country, most companies forbade their idols from dating, let alone, anyone beyond the friendzone. Perhaps, this was why Kiyoteru no longer receives mail from Lily. Sighing, Kiyoteru went to his TV. Touching it lightly, he left a soft kiss on the screen. He hope Lily could feel his soft lips, even if they can no longer see each other eye to eye.

"Lily, is it true you sent love letters to a fan of yours in secret?" another questioned.

"What are you saying? I never did that," Lily answered.

'So, they found out,' Kiyoteru thought. It was now clear to him.

His future with Lily was bleak and far apart.

And their past must remain hidden.

* * *

"Wait, Hiyama-san!"

In his first year of high school, Kiyoteru was an average student with excellent grades. He has friends. He got along well with his teachers. He was friendly to everyone. Kiyoteru's life was normal. So when a classmate calls for his attention, he simply turned to the source of the voice.

Behind him was a girl with blonde hair that fell to her waist and innocent blue eyes staring at him. In her hand was a familiar textbook. With a small smile, she walk towards him.

"You left your book on your desk," she explained to him. She extended her hand that held the book to his direction. Slowly, Kiyoteru accepted it.

"Thank you," he said while grabbing his book. "Hm… I'm sorry. I can't remember your name."

"It's okay. I'm not memorable," she told him with a smile. "I'm Masuda Lily."

"Lily?" Kiyoteru gave a small smile. "That's a lovely given name. It's the English translation for 'yuri.'"

"Ah, you knew too," Lily smiled. The two continued to converse happily. They walked side by side in a positive mood. After their talk, Lily took out her mp3, turned it on, placed one earbud in her ear, and gave the other to Kiyoteru. Listening to the music, Kiyoteru had discovered Lily listened to the same music he listened to. She had all these artists that Kiyoteru admires. As they kept walking side by side, they listen to the music they love in peace.

After that first encounter, Kiyoteru and Lily spent their next days talking to each other. With similar interests, cheerful Lily and quiet Kiyoteru became fast friends. As months passed, they grew close. Kiyoteru learned that Lily dreamed of performing music for everyone. Lily had written music herself, and she performed her song to Kiyoteru when he came to visit her home. Afterwards, she told her new close friend of her band in Junior High school.

"We had so much fun performing at the school concerts," Lily narrated her past."Near the end of the school year, though, one of the band members resigned to form VanaN'Ice."

"VanaN'Ice? I like that band," Kiyoteru commented. "Wait, you know one of the members?"

Lily nodded. "Len played the keyboard in my band," she enlightened him.

"You said he quit your band, though?"

"He had to. He needed money badly. His sister was very ill."

"Oh, that's understandable," Kiyoteru said. "Wasn't it a difficult decision?"

"It was," Lily answered. "Len and I discussed it multiple times. He dreamed of going professional, but he wanted to do it with the band, not with two unknown men. Yet, his sister's condition was getting worse."

"Were you okay with him leaving the band behind?"

"Well," Lily began. "Even if Len did stay, the band would still separate. Everyone else transferred to different school." Silence came for seconds before she spoke again. "I told Len to do what he felt happy with."

The afternoon went on. Kiyoteru had noticed that Lily missed her days of performing music. It led him to come to this conclusion.

"Anytime you make a new song, I want to hear it. At least, you can perform it in front of me."

After that, Lily sang and played her guitar to him everyday. They grew closer together.

They did everything together.

They fell in love with each other.

They shared their first kiss on the first snowfall of winter.

Kiyoteru and Lily love each other more than anything in the world…

Besides the world of music…

Lily desired for her dream to come true. She wanted to sing for the world and make everyone happy. Kiyoteru wanted that dream to come true. So, midway through their second year of high school, when he read an ad that a music company was in need of a new singer, he informed Lily of the news. With determination, Lily wrote out a letter to the company and with Kiyoteru's assistance, she delivered it. A few days later, she auditioned.

Weeks later, Lily received the news. The company accepted her. She was in deep joy. Her dream can come true. Now, she can truly be happy.

Then by the end of the year…

She had to say goodbye to her boyfriend.

That was when Lily and Kiyoteru finally learned…

To achieve her dream…

She had to sacrifice her greatest happiness.

Their last meeting was in January. Sitting on a bench in the station. Kiyoteru and Lily were silent while Lily held an envelope.

"Kiyo," Lily spoke up quietly. "They said they will accept me if I was not dating."

"They don't need to know," Kiyoteru told her. "It will be a secret."

Lily nodded and gave a small smile. "Even though I will be writing to you, I'm going to really miss you." Slowly, Lily placed her hand on his shoulder and looked down. Kiyoteru watched her as she began to shake. With a small smile, he placed his arm around her.

"Lily," he said softly. "Remember, even if our futures are torn apart, even if our past must stay a secret, I always love you." Slowly, Lily stopped shaking and she listened. "Inside you are six trillion cells. Combined with your confidence and cheerful attitude, they will react in pleasure and protect you from the dark."

In the warm, loving embrace, Lily smiled and thanked him.

"I love you."

After that day, the two lovers were apart, sealed in their own worlds. Kiyoteru was a senior in high school. Lily was a singer. Yet, no matter how far apart they were, they were tied by a red thread.

* * *

Waiting for the concert to start, Kiyoteru stood patiently. 'How has she been?' he wondered. 'I wonder if she felt so lonely. If so,surely she never thought of escaping all of this through death.'

Minutes later, the show began. She appeared on stage, dressed in cat ears and a frilly apron dress. Kiyoteru's eyes widen. After months of not seeing her, she appeared to be more beautiful than ever. When she began to sing, the crowd went wild. Kiyoteru kept his eyes at her, staring in amazement. Her eyes were serious, like a hunter catching its prey. Her shoulders were more broad. She sang wonderfully. It was as if Kiyoteru fell in love again.

Then, their eyes met. Blue met brown, and the world disappeared. It was only Lily and Kiyoteru, both far apart and tied by the red thread. He wouldn't allow it. He wanted to close the distance. Kiyoteru pulled the thread, coming closer to Lily. He extended his hand to her. She reached out to him. The distance grew shorter, and finally, their fingers made contact.

And the red thread was torn. All the memories came flooding in. Kiyoteru and Lily witnessed all of their laughter, smiles, and happiness as they fall far apart. That moment, they both realize it.

They can never meet again.

In their separate worlds, Lily, now in her former school uniform with the apron dress behind her, fell to her knees and sobbed. Kiyoteru, behind the closed door to his world, laid emotionlessly on the ground. The sunflower on his chest that once blossomed so beautifully had wilted. Trying to smile, Kiyoteru quietly spoke, hoping Lily will hear him.

"I love you."

Perhaps, Lily heard him, as her sobbing was beginning to cease. They both knew by now, their futures were torn apart. They can no longer be together.

But Kiyoteru didn't care anymore.

"Lily," he whispered and extended his arm out, as if he was trying to reach her. "Please look at me. I'm right here," he spoke tearfully. "No matter what happens, I am always by your side, even if we can never meet again, even if I no longer exist in your world." Tears were spilling, leaving trails on his face.

"Even if I will be stabbed to death, I will always be by your side."

In reality, Lily continued to sing, acting like nothing happened. On stage, she witness Kiyoteru get pulled away by security. As she thought, they can't meet, ever. However, no matter how much it teared her apart, she knew that in the end…

Kiyoteru will always be by her side.

* * *

 **AN: I love this song... I love Sarishinohara so much, I can't even- I had so much fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed~ Please review!**


End file.
